baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
1st Prize
1st Prize, or First Prize, is a robotic character from the Science Fair from Here School in Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. It is in some aspects both an obstacle and a helper to The Player. Description 1st Prize is a poorly modeled CGI robot with an aqua/turquoise-colored "gym cage" as a body with caterpillar wheels, round hands each sporting five stubby fingers, and a large crimson heart connected to its head by wires inside its torso. Its spherical head has a rectangular mouth and cut out section revealing large googly eyes with extremely long pupils. Mechanics 1st Prize is similar in function to Gotta Sweep in that it can push the player around the school. However, there are many differences between 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep. 1st Prize is always active, when Gotta Sweep is only active part of the time, frequently visiting the closet. Also, 1st Prize always goes for the player, while Gotta Sweep follows it's own pathing. When 1st Prize notices the player, he will turn around very slowly until he is facing them and then accelerates forward, pushing anyone (with the exception of Gotta Sweep and It's a Bully) down the corridor, and possibly straight into Playtime or Baldi. Additionally, 1st Prize chases the player while Gotta Sweep does not, only sweeping things in its path. If the player uses Safety Scissors on 1st Prize to cut its wires, it will slow down and spin around for 15 seconds before returning to its normal, functioning state. 1st Prize can be used to push the player across the hall, which can help to escape Baldi. 1st Prize can also interrupt Playtime's mini-game by pushing the player down the hall while they're rope jumping, but it can also be a hinderance, in that it turns very slowly, and it can smash the player up against the wall, blocking their sight. Quotes Gallery Prize Poster-sharedassets2.assets-139.png|1st Prize's description in the Principal's Office Image.jpeg|1st Prize turning around in a hallway 1st prize pushing the player.png|1st Prize pushing the player FirstPrize360.gif|1st Prize in a 360 view 1st prize next to his picture.png|1st Prize outside of detention Trivia * 1st Prize was first added in update version 1.3. * 1st Prize is the first character to have a complete 360° view. * The Protagonist, Friend, 1st Prize, Playtime and It's a Bully are all the only known students in the game. ** Arts and Crafters is also probably a student too. * 1st Prize is the third non-human character in the game. The other two are Gotta Sweep and Arts and Crafters. * 1st Prize is the second character to have the ability to push the protagonist, the first being Gotta Sweep. * 1st Prize is the only character that talks in text-to-speech. As it sounds robotic, it somewhat resembles the famous physicist Stephen Hawking. ** The text-to-speech voice for 1st Prize is actually from Dr. Sbaitso but is slowed down.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1004178022893748225 * It is the first character to be seen in multiple angles in-game. * 1st Prize's wires can be cut with Safety Scissors, making it spin for 15 seconds. * Like all of the other characters, excluding It's a Bully, 1st Prize can also be pushed with BSoda. * According to Mystman12, 1st Prize was the next "terrible" character. * 1st Prize seems to be very large and appears to be slightly taller than the player. Glitches *A rare glitch can occur where Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize will both push the player, resulting in Gotta Sweep getting stuck inside 1st Prize and ejecting the player. The only way to fix the glitch is to exit the game. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Students